Unbelievable
by purplemonkiies
Summary: When Sasha and Eve fall into a different world, they must adjust to it, make friends with those in it, but are all of them friendly? Discover Life, Love, and Danger.
1. Going on a Trip

Unbelivable  
  
This is my first fic, so no flames! Also, I fyou don't like the plot at all, DON'T REVIEW!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked along the cold, stony path to school with my best friend Eve,  
just like I always do. We were mindlessly chatting about all of the   
gossip of our school, when I feel a icy breeze whip by, biting at my   
skin.  
  
"Sasha! Did you feel that?!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Ya! Stay still......Stay still!" I whispered.  
  
The moment after I said that, it didn't matter what we did. We got swallowed up by some kind  
of weird poral thing.  
  
"Hi!" I heard someone say.  
  
I sat up quickly and stopped about 3 inches from some guy's face. He had perfect skin,  
amazing, blue eyes, and perfectly falling lavender hair. He looked about my age.  
  
"I'm Trunks, what's your name?" 


	2. Thank You

Thank You

Well, okay the Prologue was about a paragraph long.... sorry!

It was just to scarcely introduce the characters. Well, here goes another one (but a

lot longer!) I know the ages are off, but I had to change them for the story, sorry!

Sasha- 15

Trunks- 17

Eve- 15

Goten- 16

Bulma- 40

Vegeta- 45

Pan- 15

Bra-15

Gohan- 29

Videl- 28

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My heart started pounding.... * Where am I? Who is he? What am I doing here? * My eyes

darted nervously around, looking for Eve.

"My...my friend.... she waa-...she was with me. Where is she?" I finally managed a

sentence. I didn't see her anywhere. * Where is she? Oh no! What if something happened

to her? Oh no, EVE! * He smiled warmly, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, they were still

questioning, though slightly relaxed. 

"She's in the next room. She is recovering fine too. You both had no apparent

injuries, just blacked out. What happened?" * Should I tell him? No, he'll think I'm

some weirdo. I'd better fib- just for now though. *

"We were….. we were taking a walk when we just got faint then passed out. Might have

been dehydration or heat." I said, eyes shining with truth and innocence. He smirked.

"Ya, maybe." I sensed he knew something, but he was hiding it from me.

"Do you live around there, in the 439 Mountain Area? Not many people do, ya know." *

MOUNTAIN AREA? IF WE HAD TO PASS OUT SOMEWHERE, COULDN'T WE HAVE DONE IT SOME NORMAL?

*

"No, we were… visiting a friend. Going to a sleepover infact." I said matter-of-factly.

He smirked at me letting his expression tell me he knew I was fibbing, but wouldn't say anything about it. I had to except that for now.

"Right, well where do you live? You kind of need to go home when you feel better." For the first time I actually thought about where I was fully, no side thoughts.

"That reminds me, where AM I?" He chuckled and said,

"You definetely aren't from anywhere on this face of the Earth! Elsewise you would have recognized me. I'm Trunks Briefs of course. This is Capsule Corp." I looked at him confused trying to get across a 'so?' look, and I think I succeeded because he said,

"Capsule Corp the World-wide capsule company? I'm Trunks Briefs, the president of it." He said proudly as if he had climbed a mountain or something.

"Ya, and your point is? I've never even heard of Capsule Corp! Capsulizing what?" He had a look of pure shock on his face. His mouth gaped open, his eyes widened. It was almost cartoon-like!

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath, "I'm not from around here."

"Apparently not!" He exclaimed, the shock still radiating from his face; I wondered if he knew that he was even expressing it.

"Well, anyway……my……our umm…..parents, they well….abandoned us to our friends." He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you said you were going over for a sleepover," he said smoothly. I frowned.

"Well, I didn't want you to know if it wasn't necessary!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Makes sense," he said smiling. He knew he had me within his grasp. I shifted uncomfortably in my bed.

"Can I see my friend Eve yet?" He smirked.

"Sure, come on. She's in the next room." Something flashed in his eyes. I didn't trust him, not one bit. As I stood up, I realized I wasn't wearing any pants! (Not like that you hentai's! She was wearing female boxers and a long shirt!) I felt a blush creep over my body as I quickly jumped into the bed and grabbed a sheet. I tied the sheet around my waist to act as a kind of temporary skirt. I gave him a determined look that told him that I don't give up on my decisions so easily. He would know from then on that I was a stubborn girl.

"After you," I said glaring at him. He smiled one of the darkest, quickest smiles I'd ever seen. There was definitely something about this guy, I felt it in my gut. It was a weird feeling that I'd never felt before. Like an energy almost. He opened the door infront of us, and led me down a hallway. * This is his house? It's enormous! * We passed a sign that said 'Left Wing'. * LEFT WING? THIS GUY DEFINETELY HAS A WEIRD HOUSE! I wonder how many people live here? * I pondered that the rest of the way. About 10 minutes after we started, we ended up in a room that had 2 people in it. A man about Trunks' age, maybe a little younger, and Eve. 

"EVE!" She quickly turned towards me and smiled. Tears pricked the back of my eyes as I ran forward and hugged her. I was so glad she was safe! Last time she disappeared……

************************************FLASHBACK**************************************

"Eve?" Asked 12-year-old Sasha.

"Eve? Where are you Eve?" I walked around the zoo. I looked in all of the bathrooms, checked all of the animal exhibits, and looked EVERYWHERE! Turns out she had fallen into a dolphin tank and near drowned. I was so worried for her! She was my only friend at the time. I wasn't and still am not a very social person. I'm more into sports, grades, and family. The hospital let me ride in the ambulance, so atleast I knew what was going on. *Jeez! She can get herself into trouble so easily! * I rode all of the way, and visited her everyday after school for a week there to give her the day's homework, and if it was new stuff, help her with it. Her and I were really tight friends, and still are.

***********************************END FLASHBACK**********************************

I glanced at the guy next to him. He had a nametag. ^.^* I sweatdropped. Why would someone where a nametag to a person's house? Are they trying to make a point, or are they just weird?

"And you are?" I tried to ask as politely as possible.

"Son Goten." He replied. It seemed he too was proud of his title.* Well, atleast no one's **under**-confident. *

"Nice to meet you Goten." I smiled at him. He doesn't seem too bad, but I should keep my guard up. I should be cautious with both of them though that flash in Trunks' eyes, the look of innocence from Goten. Something's up.

"Hey, can we talk alone for a minute?" I turned my head to Trunks.

"Why?" I asked smirking. He returned the smirk.

"Oh, nothing much, just stuff. Hey, if you guys are up to it, do you wanna go for Ice Cream in a few minutes?" *Hmm…… Ice Cream? That sounds a little …… oh well, I'm hungry. I'll drop my guard just this once. * 

"Sure!" We said in unison. We both looked at eachother. 'giggle giggle', we burst out into a fit of laughter. * This always happens! * ~I know! ~ The laughter stopped immediately. We looked at eachother closely. 

*Eve? Was that you? * ~ That was you Sasha? ~ * Cool! We have a telepathic link! Neato! * ~Alright! No intruding though, promise? ~* Promise. * We suddenly noticed that we had been just sitting there staring at the wall. Who knew what our expression told them! They were…gone? Oh yeah, that talk alone, thank goodness they hadn't been in here, or else they might have found out our little secret too!

"Do you know where they went?" * Listen, I told them we were sisters, our parents abandoned us in the fields, and we passed out from dehydration or heat or something, ok? *

"I'm not sure where they went, hopefully not to the Ice Cream place without us!" We started laughing a little. ~ Ya got it. ~ Just then they walked in, Trunks smiling a very happy smile, and Goten smiling a big, goofy smile. 

"Well," asked Trunks, "Now how about some of the Ice Cream?" I smiled and got up, I looked down at my outfit; Eve did the same. 

"Would you mind if we changed first?" They both did an Anime-fallover and got back up, rubbing their heads.

"Sure, I guess you'll have to talk to my sister Bra for that though. She has 18 wardrobes full of clothes, it's like a mini mall full!" Eve had stars in her eyes. I was just gaping.

"18 wardrobes? That's like heaven!" Eve exclaimed.

"Wow! 18, that's a lot of clothes. Jeez," I said with not quite the same idea. They sweat-dropped ^.^* at Eve, then Trunks turned to me and smiled. 

"I know what you mean, um…. I don't think we got your names." *Should we? * ~ Ya, but let's make up names like in a spy movie or something! ~ *Whatever, I just don't think it's safe to give out our real ones. * 

"Well, my name is Kitsunne and hers is Fainne." ~ I don't wanna be Fainne! ~ * Well, sorry but your too late. * ~ Fine, whatever. ~

"Okay, let's get to my sister's room. Here, let's take the elevator, it's upstairs a few floors." My eyes widened, a few floors? * Wow! I knew it was an insanely big house! * ~ Ya! Tell me about it. I can't believe it! Hey, who are we gonna stay with? Them? ~ * Don't remind me, we'll discuss this later, okay? * ~ Okay. ~

"Here it is," Trunks said after a while, "This is my sister's room." He walked by me, and whispered in my ear **_Good Luck_**. I giggled. "Thanks." He smiled and walked away. I knocked on the much-dreaded door to Bra's room. _::knock knock::_

"Coming!" I heard faintly from the other side of the door. When it was answered, a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and an orange bandana tied around her hair said, 

"Hi!"

"Are you Bra?" asked Eve. She laughed then rolled her eyes.

"No, she's over there, are you some of her friends?" I looked at Eve, and she looked at me, and at the same time we shook our heads. She eyed us curiously.

"Then why are you here?" I rubbed my head.

"Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but we passed out, Trunks and Goten found us, brought us here, we woke up here, then they apparently had no clothes for us."

"Ya, apparently." She remarked. * Jeez! This girl has a temper like mine! * ~ Ya I know! Looks like we aren't gonna get in! ~ * Oh yes we will!*

"So we are here to, well, uh… get some clothes." I hoped she would let us in, if not, I would have to use force.

"So, can we come in?" She looked like she was thinking about it, THINKING ABOUT IT! I thought I would punch her then and there, but decided otherwise and waited. Goten popped out from behind us.

"Oh come on Pan, just let them in." Pan smiled. 

"Uncle Goten!" She said and jumped towards him hugging him. 

"Hmm…..I guess if Uncle Goten says it's okay, fine." She was obviously still deciding. I gave her a let-us-in-now-or-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass look, and she gave us a bring-it-on-I'm-still-thinking-about-it look. 

* Damn! This girl is so stubborn! Jeez! * ~ I know! Watch this though! ~ Eve then proceeded to walk up to her and say,

"Look, If you don't trust us, ask your Uncle Goten." She smiled triumphantly, knowing she had won. Pan gave her a death look, and said,

"Fine, come on in." It was obvious this wasn't any normal girl. I got that feeling of energy in my stomach again. We followed her into the enormous, multicolored place. I saw a pretty girl with blueish-purpleish hair sitting infront of a mirror brushing her hair. She saw us in the mirror reflection and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Bra! My brother called me and told me about you! I'm sorry about your parents," she said momentarily frowning before going back to her welcoming smile, "Sorry if Pan gave you any trouble at the door! She's a little overprotective! Aren't you Pan?" Pan scowled. It was clear she didn't like being treated like a baby. "Well, if you need some clothes try wardrobes 6, 8, and 4 okay?"

"I can't believe you have so many clothes! It's amazing! I just can't believe it wow!" Eve exclaimed, stars in her eyes again. Bra smiled proudly.

"I know! My Mom always buys thing for me! It's an honor, really, to be her daughter!"

"I bet it would be!" They then both laughed at the same time. It was kind of creepy. Pan and I both sweat-dropped ^.^*. Jeez! It's EERIE how alike they are. They even have the same laugh and smile. Pan and I are unfortunately alike too. We both are serious, overprotective of our friends, and we both are **_VERY STUBBORN_**. The main difference is, I'm a little more trusting and easy-going. 

"Eve," Bra said nodding at Eve, "and Sasha," she said nodding at me, "right?" We both smiled and nodded. Bra was kind and welcoming - Pan was the exact opposite. I wondered if we would get on the good side of Pan, or even could. Bra and Goten seemed to be the only ones so far. Anyway, after trying on about 50 outfits, we settled with 2 really cute ones! I was wearing **really** short shorts, a spaghetti strap midrift that said 'Don't tease the boys…..Don't tease the boys…...Don't tease the boys….' Then on the back it says 'Tease'. Eve had on unbelievably tight capris, and a tank top that said 'If you like what you see, call 1-800-GET-LOST'. We then went to their school to sign Eve and I up. Apparently, we were staying with them. Pan didn't seem too fond of the idea, but I just figured, forget her!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INTERUPTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I am a total Pan fan, so she'll be nicer later, but she still has to warm up to them okay? I am also a T/P fan, but in this story it's Sasha/ Trunks and Eve/Goten. Don't worry, Bra and Pan will get other boyfriends, and I am lso a G/B fan, but not this story, Okay? Okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END INTERUPTION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait! Trunks, Eve, Goten and I were supposed to go for Ice Cream! WE've totally gotta go, I'm sorry!" Bra smirked. 

"That's okay, you guys, I just know it, are gonna get together!" I blushed. 

"Oh come on! I just met them!" Eve giggled.

"You really think so?" Bra smiled. Pan eyes widened.

"Why would they want to go with them?" My eyes narrowed.

"They are cute and mice you know!" I said defensively. We then dashed off (faster than I thought I could) to go get Ice Cream with two cute guys. This was turning out better than I thought it would.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I tried to make a long chappie this time, so whatcha think? Review! Be a good reader and review! Flames allowed (just not too bad)! Just remember, if you are only reading this too flame it, don't review!


	3. Making Friends

****

Making Friends

Hey peeps! Thanks for sticking with me so far; I am trying to make this story good, okay? Anyway, this is set in normal GT time. Be a good reader and review after you read this chappie, kk?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We ran quickly down the hard, cold asphalt, panting. * Oh well, * I thought, forgetting that Eve and I had a telepathic link, * Atleast I'm running my brains out for the cutest guy I've ever laid eyes on!* I thought about thinking that later, and if she heard, she made no sign of it.

I thought about where we were….

***************************FLASHBACK***********************************

Bra took out a map of some sort. It had little squiggly lines all over it, some were thin and some thick. It also, I noticed, had little comically drawn buildings. One had had a giant Ice Cream cone. Bra looked at me, then grinned and looked at where I was looking. I wondered what my expression had revealed, I mean Trunks was only the cutest guy on this face of the Earth, kind and hospitable too, I had hoped that didn't blaze in my eyes or show in my smile.

"This is the Ice Cream Parlor, near the Wal-Mart and the Mc Donald's. That's where you, Eve, Trunks, and Goten are going," She paused then smirked, "Are you and Trunks going to sit together, Sasha?" I started blushing furiously, and looked at the ground. Bra smiled softly then said,

"Don't worry, Pan doesn't like Trunks, she has a boyfriend, and Marron and other girls are just sluts after his money, so you go on ahead." I looked at her, slightly angered that she could think she knows so much about my feelings in such a short time. I stood up, frowned my brows, now angry, and said,

"Bra! I don't like Trunks! I barely know him! I just met him this morning!" Bra just smiled larger, and even Pan smirked. I just frowned and did what Bra later told me was a "Vegeta Pose" with your arms crossed and standing with attitude.

****************************END FLASHBACK******************************

I smiled to myself and padded on. It started to rain; I sweat-dropped ^.^*, and kept running. The rain pounded on my head, soaking me to the skin. I looked around and saw a Wal-Mart. * Yes! That means we're close! * ~ Huh? A Wal-Mart? Oh yeah! That's what Bra said would be close to the Ice Cream Parlor! Along with a Mc Donalds, right? ~ * Right! It should be…. Right over there! * I moaned, *Oh man! I'm soaked! This is so not going to go well! * Eve laughed and winked, ~ Don't' worry, if you decide you like one of them, this would be perfect! For instance, don't tell anyone, but I have a bit of a crush on Goten! ~ I rolled my eyes, that was Eve for you, always thinking of boys, gossip, and sleepovers. Me on the other hand, I don't have a boyfriend. Every time I like a boy, he doesn't like me, and every time someone likes me, I don't like them! It never works out! Eve on the other hand, if the boy doesn't like her, then she can just flirt a little and there you go, he's head over heels, and who cares if she has a busload of admirers, that just makes her more loved by everyone. 

The rain started to pour even harder, making it impossible to see 3 feet in front of you, we immediately stopped, grabbed eachother's shoulder, and got out of the street –

No one could see us in this weather until it was too late. We saw a light that was shaped like an Ice Cream cone, and decided to walk towards it. * You think that's it? * ~ Ya, it **does** look like an Ice Cream. ~ If there was any way to giggle, using telekinesis, she did it. I smirked at her and kept running towards that thing. When I was about 7 feet from the Parlor, I waved to Trunks, and he waved at me, then since I stopped paying attention, I slipped and fell, flat on my face! * Damn! I just had to fall! * 

"Are you okay, Sasha?" I grimaced at the pain in my left thigh; I had landed on it first. I bit into my lip, causing me to flinch. I just rubbed the back of my head and sweat-dropped ^.^*, hoping that he would pass it off as if it didn't happen. 

"Heh, heh! I guess the roads are a bit more slippery than what I'm used to when it rains!" * Please just forget about it! * ~ Girl, I don't think he will that easily, though he probably won't talk about it. ~ I turned and scowled at her. * I thought we said no intruding. * 

"Well, lets go get some Ice Cream, shall we?" ~ I didn't mean to! You practically broadcasted it! ~

"Ya, lets!" I rolled my eyes, and was about to scream at her 'Just shut up and stay out!', but I decided better of it, and kept walking straight ahead, keeping my back straight, head high, and my eyes as dry and focused as possible. Trunks formed a small frown on his brow. I knew Eve was right, he was thinking about it. He managed a small smile at me, and asked,

"So, what's your favorite kind of Ice Cream?" I blushed, *He was still gonna talk to me? * ~I told you! He does like you! Even after that, I mean **come on**, what guy would desert a girl just because she fell over? Not one I would like, that's for sure. ~

"Oh come on Trunks," said Goten, "You know it's Strawberry!" Every one did Anime fall-overs.

"I was talking to Sasha!" He shouted. I blushed even more, I knew I would look like a cherry in not too long. He looked at me, with my cherry cheeks and smiled, the frown finally leaving his brow. I grabbed the menu quickly, and shoved it infront of my face, blocking his view. 

"Umm…… I think I'll have the….. The Mint Chocolate-Chip Caramel Sundae, ya! That sounds great!" Trunks smiled. * Oh no,* I thought, * Did I picked his favorite too?*

"What do you know?" He asked, * Oh no! I did! *, "That's my favorite too!" Eve giggled, ~You guys are so alike! That is so cool! You two are the perfect couple! ~ I stood up, and Eve's eyes widened she motioned for ' No! Don't do it!'.

"I'll be right back, just gotta go to the powder room," I said, smiling brightly at Trunks. I turned to glare at Eve. "Wanna come?" I asked fiercely. Knowing she had no choice, she nodded, terrified of me when I lose my temper. That reminds me, everyone I've known has been afraid of me losing my temper, I don't know why. It's not like I hit them **that** hard @.@…^.^*. Anyway, when we walked in, I was infront, so I immediately whipped around, my hair flipping around wildly. (My eyes are blue, I have pale skin, and I have dark brown hair. Eve has green eyes, tan skin, and dirty blonde hair. Sorry, you just had to know that)

"Why did you say that? Stop saying things like that okay? I mean, it gets so irritating to have you always playing matchmaker with me!" At this point ,she told me later, my hair started to rise. "I mean, come on! You are always trying to match me up with some guy, and a lot of the time, I lose them as a friend! This guy might be my one of my only friends! I don't want you to mess with this!" Then I started to notice that there were little spikes of electricity, or something around me. I didn't feel my hair on my neck at all any more. That was because it was standing up and flashing gold. She aslo later told me that my eyes were flashing green. Tears flowed down my face as I screamed, "**LEAVE IT ALONE FOR ONCE**!!". I took a few deep breaths then everything started fading. The last thing I saw was Trunks, his face getting one message across – 'Was that you?'. I smiled and then fainted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry, peeps, that's the end of this one, what'd you think. Review kindly!


End file.
